


i like the way you wear that hat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fedora, M/M, Shameless Smut, lack of any other 1d boy, one direction - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never seen that particular hat of Harry's before.  Since when does Harry own a fucking fedora? And why does he look so hot in it? Louis wants to get thoroughly acquainted with it.</p><p>[Inspired by Harry in the airport wearing an actual fedora.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like the way you wear that hat

Louis is texting Niall from his spot on the couch, enjoying the sudden silence that echoes through his flat. After a frenzied few weeks touring throughout the UK, he's absolutely knackered. But this week, they're completely free to do whatever they like. He isn't really sure what he's wants to be doing, but he knows he'd like to spend it with his favorite boy.

The past few weeks on tour have been amazing. Away from the spotlight and interviewers, and bathed in the dusty light of concert venues and arenas, Louis and Harry can joke around and openly show their affection while onstage, and most of their fans will think nothing of it. This is probably Louis's favorite part of tour. The fact that even when he's the center of everyone's attention, he can get away with things like whispering dirty things in his boyfriend's ear and dancing dorkily with Harry onstage without facing consequences. Louis can truly be himself when every one of his fans is watching. He almost laughs, it's so ironic.

But the thing is, away from tour, Louis isn't quite sure how to act. This whole thing with Harry is sometimes so tentative, so unsure. Harry tends to do what he likes, and doesn't give a fuck what other people think, including Louis himself. Louis isn't sure whether Harry has even made time for him this week. Some part of him really hopes that he did, while another part of him doesn't want to hold onto this hope too tightly. He knows it sounds kind of bad that his boyfriend might not want to spend time with him, but he and Harry have been together for so long that they've long since gotten past the initial feelings of utter and complete dependence. And, they have spent the past few weeks glued to each others' sides on tour.

Louis's attention is wrenched away from his phone and his thoughts when he hears the key turning in the lock. "Harry?" he calls as he makes to stand up.

"Lou?" he hears back. Harry makes his way into the living room and frowns at the muted television. "What's up?"

"Hey, Haz, what are you doing this week?" Louis asks quickly. "I was thinking we could maybe stay in tonight and watch a movie, then tomorrow grab lunch and meet up with Stan and Niall?"

Harry looks uncomfortable and shifts onto his left foot. "Well…"

"What's wrong?" Louis asks, stepping forward. It's a testimony to their friendship that Louis knows every tell of Harry's, can easily discern his mood in a matter of seconds.

Harry bites his lip and glances downwards before deciding to just spit it out. "I've got a flight tomorrow morning. I'm going into LA."

Louis's eyebrows lift in disappointment, although he's not too surprised. He and Harry have been living out of each other's pockets for the past few weeks on tour, he doesn't blame him for wanting to take a short vacation. But some other part of him is a bit hurt that he's not invited, that Harry doesn't want to spend time with him. "What? I thought this week we could spend some time together…It is our week off, after all." 

"I'm sorry, Louis," Harry apologizes profusely. "I thought you'd be spending time with Eleanor this week, since she hasn't been around lately, so I booked a flight to go visit my friend Ally and hang out with Cal."

"Ally?" Louis growls, vaguely recalling the peppy blond chick he'd met while on tour in the US last year. "You're going to spend time with a girl from America and a middle-aged man over me?" He knows he sounds whiny and desperate, but he doesn't care. He had been looking forward to this break with Harry all week. 

"I'm really sorry Lou," Harry repeats. "I thought you were going to be with Eleanor."

It had been a while since Louis and Eleanor had done one of their highly publicized dates. But still. 

"I would've told you if I was," Louis starts, but Harry interjects him.

"No, you wouldn't. You know I don't like her, and she doesn't like me." Harry gives him a look. "You wouldn't have told me, at least not beforehand."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I would have, if you'd asked. And she likes you fine. You know she's just a friend of mine, there's no reason to be jealous. Stop being daft, Harry."

"I'm not being daft," Harry shrugs. "I don't know what to believe sometimes when you're with her."

Does Harry even realize how absurd he sounds right now? Louis shakes his head.

"Well, how do you think I feel, now that you're ditching me for Alice?"

"Ally. And Cal."

"Right." Louis shrugs unapologetically.

Harry narrows his eyes. "You probably won't even miss me when I'm gone. You'll have Eleanor."

Louis has always had the attention span of a three-year old, and decides it best to change the topic when he suddenly notices the tan fabric clutched in Harry's right fist. "What's that?"

Harry glances briefly down at his own hand then back at Louis. "Stop changing the subject."

"No, really!" Louis exclaims, attention fully diverted. "What is it?" Louis takes a skipping leap forward and twists the fabric out of Harry's grip before Harry can even blink, then unfolds it. 

No fucking way. Louis doesn't think he's ever seen one of these in real life. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Louis squeals, delighted. "Did you buy a fucking fedora?" He perches the hat atop Harry's curls and laughs at the vision. The hat sits precariously atop Harry's hair, smushing the curls onto his forehead. Harry pulls a wry face at him before pulling the hat off and handing it to Louis, shaking his head.

"I didn't buy it myself," Harry grumbles good naturedly. "Grimmy gave it to me as a joke." Nick had handed it to him with the largest shit-eating grin he'd ever seen, telling him "It'll make you look either like a proper popstar, a cheesy pornstar, or an absolute twat."

"Grimmy, eh?" Louis's eyes narrow. Louis's never really seen what Harry does in the pretentious radio DJ. 

"Yeah, why?" Harry makes grabby hands, indicating Louis to give him back the hat. "Now give it back!"

"Nah, I'm gonna keep it," Louis decides, perching the fedora atop his fringe, blinking his blue eyes up at Harry innocently. "Looks better on me anyway."

Earlier conversation forgotten, Harry growls playfully and lunges for Louis, laughing as Louis skips away, skidding on the wood flooring, humming loudly. Harry dashes down the hallway after him, rolling his eyes. He attempts to tackle Louis to the ground but groans when Louis leaps over Harry and scampers off into the bedroom.

"Come here!" Harry nearly squeals, yelling as Louis races around the room. Harry shouts triumphantly as he corners Louis against the bed, smirking as he reaches out and touches the khaki-coloured fedora resting atop Louis's hair.

"Actually, this does look quite hot on you, you know," he says conversationally. 

Louis winks at him and grins. "I know." Nonetheless, he takes the fedora off and adjusts it atop of Harry's head instead. "But I must admit, I like you in it a lot better."

Harry frowns. "It doesn't make me look like an absolute twat?"

"No, it definitely does," Louis smirks. "But at least you're an absolute twat with style."

Harry laughs, and then Louis is kissing him fiercely, hands kneading into Harry's back and running through his hair and gripping his legs, and Harry stops laughing.

Louis's tongue slips into Harry's mouth and licks at the roof as he brings his hands up to thread through Harry's curls. An involuntary groan pushes its way out of Harry's mouth as he pushes Louis farther backwards onto the bed, his hands creeping hotly up the front of Louis's shirt and running over his tan stomach. Lifting himself up, Louis pushes Harry up so they're leaning against the pillows and breaks them apart briefly to turn them around. Harry shifts backwards on the bed, allows Louis to manipulate them so that Harry is on the bottom as usual.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to think about anything but me when you're hanging out with Ally all week in LA," Louis says spitefully.

Harry opens his mouth to apologize, but is cut off by Louis's mouth, licking and sucking and biting at the hollow of his throat and moving further down. Louis's hands are pressing down furiously on Harry's hips and Harry bites back a moan, moving his fingers to rest against Louis's head.

Louis pops up, staring at Harry with thinly concealed lust, his pupils dark. "You're wearing them," he breathes. 

Harry stares at him for a second, confused. "What?"

"The rings. You're wearing them." Louis is staring intently at Harry's right hand, where a silver ring twisted around his ring finger, next to another one adorned with a black stone.

"Of course, babe," Harry says, leaning in to nip at Louis's lips. "You gave them to me."

"I thought you'd lost them!" Louis exclaims.

"I did, for a little bit," Harry admits. "But then I found them at the bottom of my bag the other day."

Louis laughs and leans in to kiss Harry again. "Oh Harry, what am I ever going to do with you."

"Love me," suggests Harry.

"Always," Louis states seriously. Harry stares up at him, biting his lip softly.

Louis winks, taking an exaggerated glance up and down Harry's body, and tilts Harry's fedora further to the side over his curls. God, Harry is just so pretty, with his pale skin and dark lips and gorgeous green eyes. Suddenly, Louis is leaning in and kissing Harry with more gusto than before, pushing Harry back down onto the bed and working his shirt off in the process. Throwing it across the room, Louis pulls his own off and tosses it on the floor. He runs his hands up the planes of Harry's abs, pushing Harry's necklaces aside with a slight 'clink' and licking over the ink on Harry's chests and arms, relishing in the sound of Harry's moans above him. Removing Harry's jeans and pants, Louis wastes no time kissing his way further south. 

Louis bites Harry's skin under his teeth softly and runs his tongue along the reddened area, dotting Harry's thighs with love bites until Harry's panting in arousal, cock hard and red. Louis leans back then goes for it, swallowing Harry down as far as he can go before pulling back and licking around the tip, pumping what he can't reach with his hand. Louis bobs his head up and down multiple times, tongue prodding the slit, glancing up through his eyelashes at Harry, twisting his wrist around Harry's cock.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry breathes, licking his lips, twisting his fingers into Louis's fringe. "Fuck."

Louis merely winks at him and licks up Harry's shaft while circling the tip, sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks out. Harry moans obscenely, not even bothering to be embarrassed.

"I'm gonna come, Lou," Harry whines, tugging on Louis's hair. Louis pulls off with a loud pop, leans up and takes in the sight of Harry, eyes closed, pretty red mouth open, and curls sweaty and disheveled. The fucking fedora nestled into his hair. Louis can't wait to get inside him, but...

He changes his mind in a split second. "Fuck me."

Harry's eyes flash open. A thousand thoughts run through his mind before he blinks and says, "What?"

"I want you to fuck me," Louis repeats, enunciating each word clearly. 

"But, Lou, you usually-"

"That fedora is making you look ridiculously fit and if I don't take advantage of that and let you fuck me, then I'm going to be missing out," Louis says quickly, before pushing Harry until the younger boy lets Louis settle onto the sheets and strip himself of the rest of his clothes. 

Harry hovers tentatively above Louis, eyes concerned. "Are you sure?" 

Louis eyes soften. Harry knows nearly everything about Louis by now: his fears, his hopes, his dreams, his insecurities, his kinks. Harry knows Louis likes to be the one in control, the person who does the doing, the one who pleasures the other. He likes to see Harry fall apart underneath him, writhing in pain and pleasure. He likes knowing that he is in control of both pleasures, knows that he dictates when the other comes. He knows that for Louis to offer himself up like this is a rare thing, and that it's no small feat. Louis's heart swells; he loves Harry even more fiercely in that moment than he thought possible.

"Dead sure," Louis nods. "Make sure to keep the hat on when you do it."

Harry laughs, his grin seemingly lighting up the whole room. "Fedora kink. Gotta add that one to the list." 

Harry's eyes crinkle at the sides and he smiles fondly down at Louis before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing some lube. Harry gives Louis a few pumps, gripping his cock tightly, dragging his fingers over the shaft. Louis moans at the feeling of Harry's cold metal rings pressing into the side of his cock as Harry brings it to full erection. Harry's hands travel up the sides of Louis's body, scraping his ribs softly. Warm lips press into Louis's chest, licking over the inked words etched over his chest ("It is what it is") and biting into his neck. Louis shivers as Harry's necklaces drop onto Louis's chest and drag across his skin.

He reaches down and gives Harry a few tugs in return as Harry slicks his fingers up with lube and settles himself between Louis's legs, already fully hard in anticipation. When Harry pushes in, the burn is slight, but with a few quick strokes, Louis is begging for more. He wriggles, trying to get more friction from Harry's fingers. Louis loves Harry's fingers, loves how their length and smoothness feel inside him. 

"More," he pants, "God, Harry, more, more." Louis is nodding as Harry raises an eyebrow, smiling cheekily at Louis before pressing another two fingers in. He pushes them in and out, curling as they pump inwards, stroking hotly inside Louis. Louis doesn't think he can take it.

"Now, Haz," Louis says. "Do it."

Harry grips his own cock, slicking it up with lube before positioning himself over Louis, his necklaces hanging down and brushing Louis's collarbones. The fedora slips a little over his curls and into his eyes, and Louis reaches up to push it back tenderly. Harry looks bloody wrecked. His hair is damp with sweat and mussed. His breathing is ragged, his arms trembling, his skin sweaty. Louis loves that he's made Harry look like this, all for him.

"Are you ready for me?" Harry teases, nudging his cock along the rim of Louis's hole. 

Louis groans, rolling his eyes before yanking on Harry's neck to pull him down. "Just fucking fuck me already."

"My pleasure," Harry smirks, before swiveling his hips to push all the way in. He gasps at the tight heat of Louis, an unusual feeling, since he usually bottoms. He props himself up on his elbows to bring himself face to face with Louis, kissing him messily before pressing his hips in and out, feeling his cock push farther into Louis. Why don't they do this more often? Louis's arse feels absolutely amazing. Harry lets out a breathy moan.

Louis sighs with pleasure, bringing his hands up to tug on the curls not covered by the hat. He feels so good, so full, can feel the way Harry's cock curves inside him. Louis feels like he might burst. He pushes his hips up insistently, meeting Harry's thrusts. Harry slams into Louis, picking up speed and moaning louder.

"God, fuck, Lou," Harry groans, rotating his hips. "I'm not gonna last long."

"You'd better last long," Louis grits out, eyes screwed shut. He grips Harry's arse, pulling him closer and deeper. "Or else...Fuck."

Harry pulls almost all the way out, gasping at the feeling, before thrusting back in, moaning as Louis tugs him back on top of him, pulling on his necklaces. He quickens the pace, thrusting deep and hard, bending his head to press his lips against Louis's, tongue twisting with Louis's. Louis's legs are wrapped around Harry's thighs and his hands are traveling up Harry's body, stroking his sweaty skin and digging into his back. Louis's moans are getting more and more pornographic as the seconds pass, and fuck it if that isn't the hottest thing Harry's ever heard.

Harry slips forward a little to bat Louis's hands away from his own cock, reaching down to touch Louis himself. Louis's sharp intake of breath tells Harry that he's hit Louis's prostrate. "Fuck, yes Harry, fuck fuck fuck," Louis stutters, gripping Harry's broad shoulders, urging him faster. Harry hears the sound of their skin slapping speeding up as he quickens his pace even more, pounding into Louis with merciless speed, holding himself up above Louis.

"Holy fuck," Louis gasps, grasping for purchase on Harry's back.

Only a few moments later, Louis is spilling over his own chest and onto Harry's chest; with a few twists and the press of Harry's cold metal rings onto his cock, Louis rides out his orgasm. He moans loudly, kissing Harry fervently, running his tongue over Harry's and gripping his necklaces in his small hand.

Harry can feel his orgasm washing over him, making his bones feel numb. "I fucking love you, Lou," he moans out, gasping as he comes inside Louis. Harry breathes heavily, flopping to the side and slowly pulling out. Louis winces at the sudden loss, then reaches over to grab a t-shirt and mop the come off of his and Harry's chests.

"Love you too," Louis murmurs softly, smiling.

"That was fun," Harry breathes, rolling over to look at Louis.

Louis's blue eyes twinkle as he rolls over to face Harry. God, how is he even real? "It sure was. You look fucking hot in that hat." He sighs.

"If I'd known you liked the fedora this much, I would've actually bought one a long time ago," Harry teases. He reaches a hand out to cup Louis's chin and kiss him softly before pulling back and winking.

Louis rolls his eyes before sighing loudly. "It's a shameless fetish, I know."

"Well," Harry shrugs. "You do have quite a lot of those."

"No, I don't!" Louis exclaims indignantly. 

"What about the time you bought paint and - " Harry says, grinning.

Louis blushes scarlet red and interrupts Harry. "Don't use my weaknesses against me, you prick!" He growls and tickles Harry, laughing almost as hard as the younger boy as he assaults him.

"But I really love you," Louis says, staring at Harry. "Just wanted you to know that." 

"Love you too, Boobear," Harry snickers, cuddling up behind Louis. 

Louis squawks in indignation. "My name is not Boobear!" 

After, they cuddle together, wrapped up in the sheets and each other. Harry loved being the big spoon. Usually Louis attempted to be the big spoon, claiming that the tops got to be the big spoon because that was "their job". But today, Louis didn't fight Harry, and instead let him press his front to Louis's back, his crotch to Louis's arse, sighing softly into Louis's neck.

That night, Louis sleeps soundly, knowing for sure that even if Harry will be in Los Angeles, the only person he'll be thinking about all week is Louis.

(And if Louis wears Harry's jumpers and spends all week texting Harry and not doing much else, then no one has to know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my shameless smut without plot...yeah.
> 
> Tumblr: woefully-harry


End file.
